The present invention relates generally to switch assemblies, and more particularly to a switch engagement assembly located in an automobile door panel.
The interior side of automobile doors are typically covered with a trim piece to conceal the window, associated window hardware, and other automobile components. The trim piece typically includes an arm rest that is fixedly coupled to the trim piece. To control the operation of the windows, for example, at least some automobiles include a switch panel that is used to mount switches that open and close the windows. Conventional switch panels are fabricated as a single component. The single component includes a cover plate and a switch housing that is formed unitarily with the cover plate. The switch housing is typically recessed in the cover plate such that conventional switches are mounted substantially flush with the cover plate. The cover plate also improves the aesthetic appearance of the interior of the automobile. For example, a portion of the cover plate may be painted with a wood grain finish to match the wood grain finish of other interior portions of the automobile. Moreover, the switch housing may be painted black to match the color of the switch.
However, additional components are required to install the one-piece switch panel. The additional components may include, for example, additional screws, metal brackets, and/or adhesive materials. Additionally, if the customer desires that the cover plate be painted a different color than the switch housing, the cover plate and/or switch housing must be masked for painting. Masking a portion of the switch panel requires additional masking tools and may result in a higher scrap rate. Moreover, different vehicles may utilize different switches to operate the windows. As a result, manufacturers utilize different tooling to fabricate different switch panels to accommodate the different types of switches. Thus, the cost of fabricating a one-piece switch panel is increased, and the cost of replacing the switch panel may also be increased.
A need remains for a switch engagement assembly that may be utilized in a plurality of vehicles to accommodate different or similar switches. Moreover, a need remains for a switch engagement assembly that may be fabricated using less complex tooling, painting and/or masking procedures.